A Huntress Reborn
by AugmentedSmurf
Summary: Ruby has been struggling with the mental pain of not having been able to save Pyrrha from Cinder ever since the Fall of Beacon. In the meantime, she's found relative happiness in her life. Now, she's been offered the chance to change the outcome of that night, but it will change the rest of her life as well.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes:**_

 _This is my first fanfiction. Though, I've been a fan of the series since the Red Trailer came out, and I always love reading various AU fanfictions. I also really like fanfictions that feel human. Not just, "Here's a bunch of stuff that happens. Also, explosions." (Michael Bay). Black Sun Kittens is one of my favorites. I was about to fall asleep the other day, when this idea popped into my head. I actually almost started crying, myself, when I was writing it because of how emotional it felt. Also, I'm writing this as an extension from before the end of Vol. 3, because trying to figure out how to write in that Salem had been defeated was way too hard, and it made more sense if Cinder was the main bad guy. I'll still try to throw in some canon things from post Vol.3 though, just to make it interesting. Anyway, hope you enjoy._

* * *

Running...

All she knew was that she was running. She didn't know if she was running away from something, or if she was running toward something. All she knew was that she just had to keep running. She pushed herself faster and faster, as fast as she could go, red rose petals whipping around her cape, giving the illusion that she simply had turned into petals herself. She ran through the infinite blackness as fast as she possibly could.

And then suddenly, she stopped.

In front of her knelt a girl with long, red hair and gilded armor. Sorrow and pain filled Pyrrha's eyes, silently pleading Ruby not to do what she knew was about to happen.

Ruby started panicking as, like it had a mind of its own, her hand brought out Crescent Rose and unfolded it completely. Unable to do anything, she watched in horror as she drew her own weapon back, poised to strike.

"Do you believe in destiny?"

The voice didn't sound like hers, but she knew it had to be, as Pyrrha had not moved. With one quick movement, she brought her scythe around impossibly fast, and with wicked accuracy. She knew her blade would find its mark.

"NO!"

Ruby sat bolt upright in her bed. A dim light had started to filter through the window to her room. It seemed dawn was just breaking. She shrugged, thinking that while it wasn't the most restful sleep she'd had, at least it was in a warm bed.

It had been a few years since she watched Cinder Fall shoot Pyrrha on the roof of Beacon Academy, but the night still terrorized her when she was sleeping. She couldn't help but feel that it was her fault Pyrrha had died. If only she was just a little bit faster. If she'd been there a little sooner. Maybe, just maybe, Pyrrha would still be alive. She'd still be here to fight alongside her teammates and friends.

Ruby realized that she was silently crying, her tears freely running down her face. She wiped them away as there was a soft knock at the door.

"Ruby?" Weiss' voice softly came through the wood that separated them, "Ruby, are you awake? We should probably get going."

"Yeah, I'm awake. I'll be ready in a few minutes."

As she got dressed, Ruby thought back to her dream. It had been a recurring nightmare over the last few weeks. She knew it was her grief rearing itself in her subconscious, but she couldn't help feeling that maybe there was something in it that she was supposed to understand. She shook her head, realizing that was probably crazy. After all, dreams are just dreams, right? Besides, this was an important day for her. It was the day she and Jaune were going to get married. She smiled at the thought of his tousled blonde hair, and quiet shyness. Even though he was the leader of team JNPR, he never really outwardly showed it except for on the battlefield.

It had hit Jaune hard when Pyrrha died. Especially because she professed her love for him just a few minutes before she went up against Cinder. From that day forward, he was quiet for a different reason. He harbored a lot of anger and hate toward Cinder, and he used that to practice and hone everything Pyrrha had taught him about fighting, and worked to become the best hunter he could possibly be. Ruby helped him train, and work toward being strong enough to take on Cinder. Throughout that time they spent together, Jaune's cold, seething anger slowly turned into affection toward Ruby. He didn't realize it at first, but one time he had caught himself staring at her while she twirled her scythe around to cut a practice dummy in half during one of their sessions, and thought to himself how graceful and beautiful she looked doing so. After that, he had spent more time around her, as much as possible.

Then, one mission came up that led team RWBY close to Cinder's hideout. Knowing where the team was going, Jaune had decided to follow them. While the anger and hurt had lessened, he still wanted to be the one to slide his blade across her throat, and watch the light leave her eyes. He was only about 10 minutes behind team RWBY while they were on their patrol, when he heard the sounds of gunfire, and battle. He readied his shield and drew his sword, then charged in the direction of the noises. As he reached the clearing, everything slowed down as he watched an arrow fly from the darkness, and hit Ruby right in the chest, throwing her back onto the ground, where she lay motionless.

In that moment, everything became crystal clear, and abnormally sharp. His senses all hit their peaks, and he was hyper aware of his surroundings. He could move among the battle as if it was nearly at a standstill. He parried every strike, knocked away every thrust. Every movement was exact and deliberate. It was kill or be killed. It was the dance with death.

Jaune didn't remember much about that night, but Ruby remembered staring in awe, from her position on the ground, as Jaune slaughtered everyone that came near him, then made a beeline toward where Cinder had been hiding; killing her before she had any chance to react. That was the night that Jaune first realized what his semblance was.

After the battle was over, Jaune made his way back to her and, without saying a word, picked her up and carried her to the nearest town to be treated by doctors that were there.

The next thing Ruby remembered was waking up in a bed that wasn't her own. Feeling something in her hand, she turned to look, and saw that Jaune was asleep but his hand still firmly grasped in hers. Her Uncle Qrow had been there as well, along with her sister and dad, plus the rest of her team. Qrow told her that Jaune hadn't left her side since he had carried her there 2 nights before, only eating when someone brought him food.

Over the next couple of years, they had started dating, and their relationship grew. Eventually, that night where she had almost died felt like a distant dream. Just 6 months ago, Jaune had proposed to her, and she had said a very tearful yes. Now, today was the big day. She had to wear some godforsaken heels, but that was nothing compared to the dress that Weiss, her maid of honor, had helped her pick out. It was a deep scarlet color. Long, straight (she didn't like poofy dresses), and slightly trailing behind her, with a lace pattern at the ends of her sleeves, the neckline, and the open back which showed the slight scar from her brush with death.

She emerged from her room, seeing a very impatient Weiss glaring at her.

"Hurry up, you dunce. You're going to be late to your own wedding!" Her words were harsh, but her face softened into a knowing smile. After all, it was only about 8 AM, if the clock on the wall was right. Fitting did take some time, though.

"Sorry. I got lost in my thoughts is all." Ruby looked appropriately apologetic. Which is to say, not much at all.

"You had that dream again?" Weiss asked, concern furrowing her brow.

"Yeah. Only this time, I was the one who did it."

Weiss raised an eyebrow at this new information, but continued on anyway, "Well, let's get you to the fitting room, so we can get this done and over with."

* * *

"Do I really have to wear these heels?" whined Ruby. "They're so uncomfortable, and I feel like I'm walking on stilts." This had been a point of contention from the very beginning, but Weiss had been extremely adamant about Ruby wearing them, considering Ruby was shorter than almost everyone.

"Yes, of course you do. You'll be fine. Don't worry about it." At this point, it was almost an automatic response from Weiss.

It was a mere 10 minutes before the wedding really began, and people were starting to sit down after meeting and talking with others. The wedding was taking place in the rebuilt Beacon Academy, in the main auditorium. The place where Ozpin had first addressed her and her class. No one knew exactly where Ozpin went after the Fall of Beacon. Some rumors said he was hiding out somewhere. Some rumors said he had died that fateful day. Ruby preferred not to think the latter was true, but she had a strong feeling that it was.

Ruby was startled out of her thoughts by her dad smiling at her, and calling her by her pet name. "Come on, Little Rose. Time for your big moment." He took her by the arm, and walked with her as they emerged from behind the large door that led to the main aisle of the auditorium. There was an audible gasp, as everyone took in Ruby's very apparent beauty, but she hardly noticed. Even though everyone's eyes were on her, her eyes were only for Jaune. He looked stunning. It was quite apparent that Ren, his best man, had dressed him. He wore a simple white tuxedo, with blue trim, and a scarlet rose embroidered over his heart. Seeing the rose made Ruby's heart jump, and she felt like she might start crying again.

Right at that moment, her head started to pound, and for a brief second, she saw Pyrrha standing behind Jaune, with that same look of pleading on her face from her dream. She caught herself as she started to stumble, causing her to look down for a moment. As she looked back up, everything was normal.

"Honey, are you alright?" Taiyang quietly asked into her ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just these damned heels." She lied.

When she look up at Jaune again, there was something off, but she couldn't quite place it. Everything looked exactly the same, if not just a slight bit of concern on his face because she had stumbled.

Then she saw it.

But it was too late.

In the shadows behind Jaune, there was a figure, with glowing orange eyes. In Cinder's hands, she held her glass bow. The same one that she had used to kill Pyrrha. It was nocked and aimed directly at Jaune's heart. Before anyone could blink, Ruby activated her semblance and ran. She hit Cinder with the force of 10 freight trains, picking her up by the neck with one hand. Expecting Cinder to be surprised, and to feel her trachea crush beneath Ruby's hand, she was in fact surprised to see that Cinder was instead smiling. There was a very brief split second of confusion before Cinder's dust infused clothes began to glow, and grow in intensity. Ruby dropped her and ran to the auditorium, where everyone still sat in shock.

"Run! The entire place is going to blow! FUCKING RUN!" She screamed at the crowd, as the intensity of light behind her continued to build. She grabbed Jaune's hand and ran.

And all she knew is that she had to keep running.

She pushed herself further than she had ever pushed herself before. Behind her, there was a blast of light, that moved unnaturally quickly, and was quickly on her heels, threatening to overtake her. She pushed herself even harder, pulling Jaune along with her. The world around her began to blur in a way she didn't recognize, but that didn't matter. She just knew she had to go faster.

Then, the world around her began to tear away, and she was in darkness. Infinite darkness, yet nothing but light. Time seemed to stretch endlessly, but also happen all in an instant. She was nowhere but everywhere.

She was running.

Then the world stopped.

* * *

Ruby woke up with a massive headache, and she couldn't remember exactly where she was.

"Come on you dunce, we're going to be late for class!" Weiss' voice was so shrill, it pierced her right through the skull. Ruby still hadn't opened her eyes. All she could remember was that she had a weird nightmare about shit going way south at her wedding.

 _Oh shit, today's the wedding. I need to get ready._

"Yeah, I'm coming Weiss, just give me sec." Ruby mumbled. That was strange. Her voice didn't sound as matured as it normally did. Ruby paused for a second. "Wait, did you say class?"

"Yes! Class! You know, the thing you generally spend sleeping?" Weiss was fairly frustrated by this point, trying to get her partner moving.

Ruby finally opened her eyes, to see a glaring Weiss a couple feet away, arms folded across her chest, and impatiently tapping her foot, obviously 7 years younger than when they last saw each other.

"What the fuck?"

Weiss widened her eyes at Ruby's blatant usage of the 'F' word. Ruby was not one to curse, even at the worst of times.

"I'm supposed to be getting ready for my wedding, not back at school. What the hell is happening right now?" Ruby said to herself, not really paying attention to Weiss anymore.

"Excuse me? Wedding? Ruby, you're only 15. What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, today was supposed to be my wedding day. Jaune proposed to me almost 6 months ago. This must be a dream. I should just be able to snap out of it." She proceeded to slap her face, attempting to wake herself up.

Weiss grabbed both of Ruby's hands, and used one of her own to feel Ruby's forehead. "Ruby, you're talking nonsense. I think you should stay in the dorm for the day. Obviously, these exams are taking a toll on you. You get some rest and relax, okay?"

Ruby was still distant, trying to figure out how she got in this situation. "Yeah, okay. I think I'll go to the nurse's office, too."

"Alright. I'll take notes for you. Feel better."

After Weiss had left, Ruby slowly walked to the dorm door, and across the hallway to what she remembered as team JNPR's door.

 _There's no way this is happening, right? There's no possible way to time travel. Not even if you move fast enough. Is there?_

She stood there in front of JNPR's door, hand poised to knock, for a minute or so. She didn't want it to be true. She knew that if it were true, and she had gone back in time, Pyrrha would still be alive. She loved Pyrrha as a friend, but what would that mean for Jaune and her? Should she save Pyrrha, because she knew what would happen, and could counter-act it, or should she let Pyrrha die, so she could have Jaune to herself again? She had no answers, and as she stood there with her fist raised, the door opened.

And there stood Pyrrha. Confusion and shock evident on her face. Jaune sat on his bed behind her, his face as white as a sheet. He remembered. He couldn't look Ruby in the eye.

She ran back to her room and cried.

* * *

 ** _Author's Footnote:_**

 _Well, there's a ton of turmoil and strife. Looks like Ruby has a choice to make, but Jaune remembers everything as well, so that complicates things a little bit. Plus, it seems that he's already told Pyrrha at least some of it. I guess we'll see what the teams think once they all get back from class._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note:_**

 _So, I kind of forgot that the Fall of Beacon was during the Festival, and classes aren't really going on during that time. Ah well, suspense of disbelief, eh? Also, I'm not really of the belief that Jaune's semblance is basically slaughter everything while time stands still. That just kind of came to me as I was writing it (and_ _totally ripped off from The Sword of Truth by Terry Goodkind). I personally believe that his semblance is something almost akin to Bella's ability in Twilight. The mind shield/projected shield thing. I suppose that's a different conversation, though._

* * *

Glints of steel flashed in the firelight as arcs of blood sprayed across the clearing. There were various shouts and yells from everyone around him, but he never noticed. He was transfixed, lost to the dance with death. Some tried to thrust their blades at him, but he parried them easily. Some attempted to shoot him from the edges of the clearing, but he deflected their projectiles. In this moment, time was his to command. He was powerful. He was unstoppable.

A figure rushed him, and he lashed out. Never hesitating. Lost to the lust that filled his vision, he knew one thing; kill or be killed.

It was easy. The figure never attempted to block his attack. They just charged directly into the blade, realizing their mistake at the last second. Realizing his mistake at the last second. Surprise filled her silver eyes as he drove his blade through her midsection. The same silver eyes he'd fallen for after Pyrrha's death. The same silver eyes that he thought he'd lost once before.

Shock woke him from his vengeful wrath as he let go of the hilt of his blade, still lodged in Ruby's torso. He took a step back, unwilling to believe what he'd just done, and looked around at the clearing.

Around him, there were bodies upon bodies, just like that one fateful night, but there was something different this time. What he was looking at were his friends, all mercilessly slaughtered by his hand.

He could see Ren; his hand cut off and stabbed through the heart. Nora was nearby, holding Ren's severed hand, her chest also pierced. The rest of team RWBY lay among the bodies, as well as some of the teachers of Beacon, Qrow Branwen, the Belladonnas, his sisters, all bloody, stabbed, and sliced.

Jaune felt sick.

As he looked around in shock and horror, he heard a voice. Ruby's voice. "Do you believe in destiny?"

As if he'd been pushed off a tall building, he suddenly felt like he was falling. Falling into complete blackness, with no sound but the blood rushing in his ears.

* * *

Jaune started awake with a gasp.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" A voice asked from near the window. A familiar voice. One that brought many emotions to the surface.

As he slowly sat up, he looked over and saw Pyrrha standing there, worry written across her face. "You were muttering in your sleep. Something about Ruby. Is everything alright?"

He simply stared at her, not wanting to blink lest she disappear. She was every bit as beautiful as he remembered. It was a couple moments before he realized that there were tears in his eyes, stirred by emotions long forgotten.

"I-I'm fine." He said as he wiped away the tears that had threatened to spill over. His head was an absolute mess of emotions and muddy thoughts. Why was he here? How was Pyrrha here? Was this a dream too? And what happened to Ruby? Last he remembered, they were at their wedding, then Ruby had freaked and they started running. Everything happened so fast that he barely had time to activate his semblance right before Ruby grabbed him. In that instance, he only saw a single glass bow lying halfway out of a shadow that was at the edge of the stage, before it faded to dust. Cinder…

His face hardened as he thought of that bitch. She'd taken happiness from him not once now, but twice. He would have his revenge.

"Jaune…" He looked up at Pyrrha, who was now showing concern for a different reason. She'd never seen such hatred in Jaune's eyes. He never had any reason to hate. He was as innocent as they come. A little naïve because of it, but she thought it was adorable. Not to mention, she was the first person to actually treat her like a normal person, rather than put her up on a pedestal like most did.

His face softened as he saw her again. "I'm not fine. So much has happened, and I'm not sure where to start."

"What do you mean? You haven't gone anywhere in the last 12 hours. How could a lot have happened?" Pyrrha asked, completely perplexed. She still wore a face of concern for her teammate.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Well, about an hour ago, I was getting ready for my wedding. Now I'm here."

"Your wedding?"

"Yeah. Ruby and I were going to get married. We'd spent a lot of time together over the last couple years after… Well, after something incredibly bad happened."

At this, Pyrrha's face fell. "Oh…" was all she said.

There was a moment of silence between the two, neither of them looking at the other before Jaune broke the silence.

"When is it?"

"When is what?" replied Pyrrha, still apparently crestfallen.

"No, what day is it? How long before the Vytal festival?" Jaune almost seemed desperate.

"The Vytal festival has already begun. We've already done the team fight and the pairs fight. Remember? We voted for me to go into the one on one round."

Jaune looked at her with an intensity she'd never seen. When he spoke, it wasn't harsh, but firm and confident. Definitely different than she'd ever heard him before.

"Pyrrha, I don't want you to go into that ring tomorrow. I don't want you anywhere near the arena, or even at Beacon for that matter. You need to leave."

Pyrrha was immediately taken aback by the abrasiveness of his words. It almost felt like he was telling her off like a parent would a child. She couldn't imagine why he wouldn't want her to fight. She was really good at it. In fact, she was very likely to be the best in the school. Before she could ask him why, he muttered to himself, but she was barely able to pick it up.

"I can't lose you again…"

She noticed his face was ashen in color, and there was nothing but sorrow on his face. This was the point that Pyrrha realized that this, in fact, was not the Jaune she knew. This was a Jaune that had seen some pretty messed up things, and had lived to tell about it. She didn't know how it was possible, but she was sure that he'd traveled back in time. At that moment, she decided she needed some air. In a couple strides, she crossed the room to the door that led to the hallway.

As she opened the door, she came face to face with Ruby, her hand still poised, as if she were going to knock. She watched as Ruby took in her face, and looked past her to Jaune, who still sat motionless, staring at the wall.

In a blur of rose petals, Ruby disappeared back into her own dorm room, and Pyrrha could hear her soft crying. Still in a shocked stupor, Pyrrha stood in the doorway for a minute or two before remembering that she needed air, and ran to the spot on the roof where Jaune and her trained. She needed time to think. About Jaune. About the implications of becoming the fall maiden. About the fact that Jaune had somehow managed to time travel from a future where he apparently was about to get married to Ruby. That one hurt the most…

As she sat there, staring out into the sky, a vision hit her.

She was standing on the top of Beacon Academy, above the headmaster's office. Her sword and shield were in hand. Suddenly, a woman she'd never seen before stepped out from behind one of the many low walls around the edge of the roof. Seemingly without moving her lips, speaking directly into Pyrrha's mind, a voice said, "Do you believe in destiny?" As Pyrrha heard this, the woman's eyes glowed a bright orange and flame enveloped Pyrrha, immediately consuming her vision.

The last thing she heard before her world faded to black was, "You don't deserve this power."

* * *

 _WELL. About time, dontcha think? Sorry guys. I've been busy with my job IRL, and designing a D &D campaign for my friends, and writing a script for a thing my buddy and I are planning on filming, and designing a videogame that I want to create, and, and, and… I've got a lot of projects I'm working on atm, really. Part of the reason this chapter is so short._

 _AT ANY RATE… That's one helluva chapter, yeah? I rather like writing dream sequences, I find. Feels a bit more liberating, and easier to toy with emotions that way. So, I've figured out how I'm going to end this story, and I know about 80% of the fandom is going to hate it *gleeful maniacal laughter*. I WILL DESTROY ALL THAT YOU HOLD DEAR. Anyway, here's to another like 5 months before I update this, eh?_


End file.
